<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pride by Violent_Bulldog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480079">Pride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog'>Violent_Bulldog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Because I can), Aromantic Asexual Christine Canigula, Asexual Jenna Rolan, Bisexual Chloe Valentine, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Michael Mell, Gay Pride, Headcanon, M/M, Michael Mell &amp; Chloe Valentine Friendship, Non-Binary Chloe Valentine, Other, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Pride, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, this was gonna be a pride fic but i don't feel like writing anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pride headcanons because it's pride month :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Chloe: Bi flag painted on her cheek, non-binary flag around her shoulders like a cape and holding Brooke’s hand, grinning like an idiot (her first time at Pride)</p>
<p>Brooke: Pan flag around her shoulders (because of course they’re matching) a she/her pin on her shirt, grinning because of how excited Chloe is </p>
<p>Michael: Trans flag painted on his cheek (Chloe and him did it together cause they’re best friends), has a custom made ‘Riends’ shirt (matching with Jeremy’s ‘Boyf’ one), dozens of rainbow flag pins stuck in said shirt </p>
<p>Jeremy: Custom made ‘Boyf’ shirt, bi flag wristbands, Bi flag eyeshadow (thanks to Jenna), has a custom ‘I’m Heere and I’m Queer’ pin </p>
<p>Rich: Trans flag T-shirt, dyed his hair the Bi flag, Bi and trans temporary tattoos literally everywhere, gets a piggy-back-ride from Jake when he gets tired of walking</p>
<p>Jake: Pan flag face paint (his entire face), Pan temporary tattoos on his arms and neck, buys loads of merch for the entire gang</p>
<p>Jenna: Asexual flag T-shirt, asexual flag eyeshadow, also buys loads of merch for the entire gang, takes photos of all the couples being gay with each other</p>
<p>Christine: Aromantic flag-themed outfit, asexual flag eyeshadow (thanks to Jenna), makes sure that everyone stays hydrated, has a pin that says ‘1/3 of the invisible trio’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>